Caged Godess
by KittyKisses23
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a trained asassin, had been Sesshoumaru Taisho's ultimate weapon. Through the mystery that revovles around their past, how can she remain to hate the one person she serves? A vow to protect and kill... through growing desires...


Swtkaguya: Yet again I've been REALLY busy with my real life, and it's been hard to juggle everything together. I am very sorry for the delays, and the author block for my other story "Secret of the Necklace." It will come to me, and will continue the story. Right now the story reminds me of painful memories, and thus this new one was inspired. Those who has been following my first story, I am really sorry. I hope you guy's will enjoy this new one, as much as I enjoyed imagining them. This first chapter will only be a teaser, and will not have much dept in them. The second chapter will be juicer, as the the mystery behind everyone's past grows more and more. Reviews!

**Full Summary: **_I do not know, how long I've been under working for the Taisho family. As far as I know, it almost feel like an eternity. I wish to leave this cage, but it is not only my life that has been put into this hell house. I can not find myself to shed anymore tears, and thus I a left like an empty shell. I walk with the wind that carries me, and protecting the very life that I want to end myself. Behind this mask that he had made me wear, I can only wait for the chance so I might do so. I am his warrior, his shield... I am nothing but a tool. Sesshoumaru Taisho... the oldest and the next leader of the most feared demon family. A family mainly made of royal dog demons of the western region, that span throughout most of the new Japan era. He is deadly within the business territory, as he is in his enemies lives. I've lost to him a long time ago, and thus my life was placed onto the palm of his hands. I knelled before him, to stay truth to the vows that was made... or face the consequences. He may use me as his blade... but he can never have my heart or my soul. _

_**Marks within Our Wounds**_

_There was legend, and until now it has never been forgotten. A story of a goddess, that roamed earth freely. She was believed to be the utter perfection of beauty, and a power that can not be corrupted. Her wings as white as a pearl, and the sofest to the touch. Her hair a mixture of gold and silver... eyes that looks so light of blue... they were almost like crystal. She was nothing else, but a tool that humans fought over for. It was believed that if you received her trust... you received her strenght as well. Where did she come from... nobody relly knew. It was only said, she fell in love with a high general of a nearby kingdom. It was not clear whether the general returned her feelings or not, but it was said she grew weak as her feelings started to take over. She was heartbroken. As her last strenght gave out... she spoke her last words. "Power is meaningless if they hold nothing but grief in return." Her words left a curse for all of beings, as they were stripped out of most of their powers. Livings that held more strength and speed were known as demons... and the weaker were known as humans. The past held so much mystery, as it continue to say... she loved all of the livings. So why leave a curse...? Whenever we see the skies darken, and it starts to rain... is the goddess crying for us? _

_Now within the modern world, demons dominated greatly but we have tried to grow peacefully with them. We know they exist, but some try to ignore the truth. Most of them, walk among us... some choose to keep to there old ways. Then there are those that had grown in power, and had taken human workers. But we all know... there arent such things as workers... humans that threw away their lives. They are left with no pride left, as they were marked as slaves in the demon's world. The government doesnt interupt to much, and try to pass laws for __everyone fairly. Human leaders that fears a war will spark again, and thus demons has reliazed their weaknesses. Humans... our leaders that bowed before the demon leaders behind the curtains of humliations. _

"What is the matter my raven?" he huskily whispered.

_(**Kagome's POV)**_

_I could feel his breath beside my shoulder blade, as he mockingly stood behind me. One arm around my waist, as he toyed with my hair. He purposely brought it in front of the mask that I wore, and I watched he twirled it around his finger. _

"Was it necessary for you to do that in front of his son?"

_I tried to move away from him, but he merely tighten his grip on me. He nipped on my skin against my neck, and inhaled in my scent. It was his trade mark... his way of showing his ownership over me. Like a statue I can't do anything, no matter how much I wanted to take my sword into his flesh. He suddenly let go of me, and in a moment... he stood directly across from me. _

"It was an order from my father. It was not my decision to make."

_He took off my mask, and merely tossed it on top of his bed. He had a fondness to stare at my face,and I sometimes wonder why. There isn't anything beautiful, anything special. I haven't realized to how long it has been, that I've actually stared at myself as well. This person that stares at me with amber eyes... his eyes are my eyes now. I have no more reason to know what beauty is anymore, since my eyes has been his as well. He cups my face with one of his hand, and I cant help but stare into his. They were so deep, so many questions behind them. They almost wanted to reach me... as if they wanted to say some words to me. They were almost... lonely. But it always disappear... and is slowly replaced by his blankness._

"I apologize for any disrespect Sesshoumaru-sama. Would you like me to leave, so may finally rest? We had a long day today."

_He doesn't respond, as he drops his hand. My eyes follow him, as he walks pass by me. His walk is as swift as the wind itself, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. It was made rightfully for a king, the silk feeling to the very last black covered pillow. Golden brass at each corner of the bed, and with a black covered topping that draped the corners. The room was darkly lit by a flickering candle, that was burning dimly on a beautiful furnished European table on the head of his bed. He wore nothing, but a towel that went around his waist to cover his lower region. His perfect formed body, build with hard flesh glistened with the water that trickled down slowly. I mutely stared at his long silver hair, that was wet to the last hair strand. This demon that sat in front of me, is a monster that took everything from me. His awe dropping features, is what fools many around him at first glance. So beautifully made...but those that knew him...knew him for who he was really. His name is Sesshoumaru Taisho... the killing perfection. I fought him, and as hard as I tried to protect those around me... I lost to him years ago. My name is Kagome Higurashi, of the Black Blade clan. I was the second oldest daughter, and at a young age, I was trained to be the next carrier of our name. My oldest sister, Kikyo was a priestess, so thus she was not qualified. Mikos are guardians of the family, rumored to be able to have ancient callings from the gods. I remembered her to have the most alluring aura, and gentle smile that bewitched many men. She was very beautiful... everyone loved her very much. She would always talk to me about fairies, and took care of me like a gentle mother. She was always there for me... protecting me from others but mostly from __our father's temper. But sometimes... I felt as if she was protecting me from a bigger threat that no one knew about. _

_As a young child, I was very sickly. I remembered being punished for destroying my father's room,and when I tried to explain myself...i was merely thought a lesson. I sometimes would have blackouts, and when I came through... everything would be a mess around me. I do not know until to this day why it happens, like another takes over my mind. I would cry below my favorite cherry blossom tree, and Kikyo would always sooth me with her humming. _

"Daydreaming again about your family I presume?"

_I snapped out of it, and slowly knelled on one knee in front of him. Any sign of disrespect is uncalled for, and for this demon... to tower over him is one of the greatest. My black cape comes around me, and I placed my arm on my folded knee. I stared at the floor blankly, so he may not see the lies behind my eyes. _

"Of course not my lord. I am merely waiting for your next orders."

He stared at her, and knew she was yet again lying about the truth. She had been under him for a very long time now, and it still amazes him to how she thought he couldn't read her. She was like his other half, and knew exactly how she felt towards him. In an instant of knowing he had put his guard down, she would have a dagger in his heart. He knew she was smart though, for any hints of movement towards his life... her remaining family will disappear right before her eyes. It was a good fight that she gave him, and to this day... he still wonders to how she mustered the strength that she did. He leaned forward to that their faces were inches away, and lifted her face with his hand. He traced with another finger the scar that was formed from across the left bridge of her nose, all the way down to the right side of her cheek. Yes it was a good fight indeed... a fight that he had never had with anyone. Is she really a human that was left to be believed?

"This scar will never fade. It is your collar, and a remembrance of the vow that you took that day my Kagome. Your always going to be mine... my little black blade," he spoke, as took a strand of her hair and toyed with it once more.

How could such a beautiful porcelain doll, have the most painful effect without saying a word? Her silence was not of any form of disrespect, but it was enough to let him know how she felt for the statement. He lifted his eyes back to her, and examined her features. Her long wavy hair was placed up in a loose pony tail, and her long bangs dropped to frame her heart shaped face. Lips that left him tempting to taste...a perfectly shaped pink mouth that never quivered in fear towards him. Her eyes that always burn the hue of the darkness blue ocean with one eye, and the fiery red of the other. How does a human hold such eye color of a mad demon... she is far more special than any jewel. She hid so many emotions behind those eyes, so many secrets that was deeply locked. She was a beauty to behold... a beauty that he did not want to share with any other. Lifting the mask once more, he covered her face and motioned her to stand up. As soon as she did, the door that has been closed, opened and another demon came in.

"How long are you guys planning to chit chat? Father and the others has been waiting for you... and by the looks of things, his not happy about the reports he found out," muttered the young demon.

_He had facial resemblance of Sesshoumaru, but none the less... he lacked the alluring nature of his older brother. What he lacked in looks, can also said for his experience in life. Sesshoumaru showed more character just the way he spoke, and his brother needed more __growing up. He was never brought into any family feud, and was almost treated like delicate son. This is probably one of the reason Sesshoumaru despises him, for knowing that his younger brother was a weakling. Inuyasha might have been sheltered, but he reminds me of Kikyo. He was well liked, no matter how childish he maybe. He was more formed like a younger version, but had the same long silver and amber eyes_. He wore a regular dark red yukata, a color almost like blood.

"Inuyasha... if you persist to interrupt and do not care for your life just say so. Your voice is starting to annoy the last nerve of patience I have for you. Leave. Now."

Sesshoumaru slowly stood up, making Kagome to move out of his way. He towered over her, and that she merely reached just below his shoulders.

"Hey there Kags... thank you for the pointer again," he smiled, giving her a salute.

Behind the mask, she gave a small smile. Sesshoumaru frowned. With this queue, Inuyasha quickly existed the place.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, and noticed that behind the mask, there was a softness in her eyes that swelled every time his younger brother was around her. Her hatred that he loved so much, quickly vanishes even with the utter whisper of Inuaysha's name. What was it about his younger brother, that eases her heart? She only takes orders from one master, but when his younger brother is threatened... she quickly takes her sword against an enemy's throat. No...there were no feelings of love... not between mates anyway. She is like a mother wolf, protecting her cub's life.

"Never look at anyone else...never show your feelings to anyone else ever again my raven. You belong solely to me."

_I knew what was going through his mind, as he took off my mask once more. There was utter lust in his eyes, they were so hunger for something that I could never give him. We both made a vow that day, I will forever serve him... but he may never take me fully...no one cam. I could feel him licking my lower lip. His eyes never left mine, as he continued his assault against my lips. He encircled my waist with one arm, while the other went around the back of my head. No... there was never any lust or feelings in my part. He always enjoyed showing me his needs to wards me, and I would always make sure I held onto my heart. I could never forgive myself if I ever let myself feel anything towards him... I made sure all I felt was disgust and anger. I feel a tug behind my head, and I knowingly knew that he wanted to taste my all. I opened my mouth for him, and as soon as I did, I felt his tongue hungrily devoured mine. Saliva to saliva, our mouth sought our dominance. His mouth slanted against mine in such thirst, I wanted to push him away to breath. I could feel him hardened against my thighs, and was never surprised to feel how big he was. He always made me remember his length through this, and made sure I would never question it. With his final assault, he bit slowly at my tongue. I didn't flinch at all, because he always liked doing this kind of thing. If it wasn't my neck, it was my other part of body. I could taste the metallic taste... and he groaned as he continued to taste me. _

"Drink me as well."

_It was a command that I was very much familiar to, and I never showed any reluctance. I followed what was asked, and bit down against his tongue. Our blood mixed with each other...so many times I can hardly remember anymore. He tasted good in my mouth, that I can not deny. He had many experience, but I have never seen him share his mouth with anyone else. He had bed many... even in front of my eyes... but I never once seen him touch anyone else lips. It his reason and I do not care why. I closed my eyes... and let my mind drift off to when I was younger. Away from my present... away from the betrayal I was committing from this display_

**(Taisho's Main table)**_. _

Sesshoumaru did not pay much attention to the others, that were impatiently sitting around the marbled rectangle table. All of the bosses of the most respectable family were present,and they all looked at new arrival. He wore a black suit, with a matching dress shirt underneath, that was left open halfway. His silk hair was now dry, and hang loosely behind his head. His footsteps gently tapped on the marbled floor, as he made his way across of where his father was sitting down. Inutaisho wore an all white suit, a black dress shirt underneath, and his hair was up on a high pony tail. As soon as Sesshoumaru was settled, all eyes went back to father of all fathers. Inutaisho sat on the far end, and was merely tipping his wine around and around.

"Tell me son...why such mercy towards the son of a traitor?"

_I stood quietly beside my master, and looked around the table for any sign of threat. They all were all quiet, waiting for the leader's first statement. Inutaisho was the godfather of the royal demons around these borders, and maybe of all of Japan. He does ask for respect... it always been given automatic. I do not know who is more stronger both in wits and power.. my master... or the demon that sat across from us. Both of the aura around them seem to collide with each other... making the others disappear. I do not know how I am able to see these, but I never told anyone. I can sense the power levels of every demons...and living thing that are around me. A human that can see what others can not. These special gifts are just given to demons... but somehow I was gifted with this as well. Deep down in my heart I knew I was going to loose to Sesshoumaru the first time I saw him, for his aura was far more superior than mine. _

_"_Father... Takeru was a pawn that you used to get information. We all know you knew perfectly well, he was a traitor to our cause. He has been disposed of, his body parts scattered all over your land. His son is no consequence... plus the boy showed more bravery then any of the guards that my men killed. He is 10yrs old... a human that picked up a sword that he can not even pick up," replied Sesshoumaru, as he raised a glass for a slave girl to poor onto.

"Human's are all the same. You may yet regret saving the boy's life someday," laughed a demon wolf. His gray hair had white stripes in them, and was tied back behind him. His face had a sharpness especially around the eyes, but his aura was calm. No threat surrounding him. He was more elderly, with a soft face and always spoke what was on his mind. Nothing offensive has ever meant in his words, and everyone knew this. His name was Onada of the Northern tribe. Though he is very gentle with his words, it did mean he was less wise.

"The Great Sesshoumaru shows mercy... or weakness?."

_I looked at another speaker... a demon that I loath. His name is Naraku, of the spider clan. He sat there arrogantly, with his head placed on the back of his hand. He looked more bored, and didn't seem to care if he showed it. He wore a black suit, with a creamy purple dress shirt underneath. There was something about him that I never liked... especially his aura. Though demons can sense power levels... I can see more than that. His was not to be trusted, and I've never placed my guard down with him around. But what bothered me the most, was the aching annoyance in bloodstream. Sesshoumaru wanted me to teach this insect a lesson. I could feel him, I could feel his emotions. Since the day we shared our blood to each other, we almost became disgustingly one. No matter how much I wanted to ignore it, it was the truth I could not deny. I place my hand on the sheath of my sword, and without order... I unsheathed it quickly. _

Everybody was left speechless... for a blink of an eye... a sword was now against Naraku's throat. The sword glistened, and it caught her eye. Inutaisho couldn't help but smile, as he stared at the female that was on top of his table. On one knee, her caped covering most of her... the sharp metal not shaking at all from any fear. She was an interesting little bird, but was more astonishing the first time he set his eyes on her. Of course... the beauty that he witnessed that rainy day was now covered by a black mask.

"Never disrespect Sesshoumaru-sama ever again Naraku. You speak so lowly of human's... and yet...here is one in front you. A sword to your throat... how weak are we exactly are we?"

Naraku was stunned, but then his face turned sour and angrily looked at Inutaisho. His beaming with shame, as he cleared his throat to speak.

"In-Lord Inutaiso! Order this bitch to remove herself this instance!"

Sesshoumaru merely looked at Kagome, and than back to his wine. He knew that his father would not bother ordering her, for she only takes order from one master. No matter how much she hated him, she could never let him be disrespected... especially in front of the others. If she did, it would have left her disrespected as well.

"Now now child... no need to be so offended. It was merely a statement, and does not mean any harm," laughed another demon. She was a hawk demon, of the southern tribe. She didn't resemble too much of a demon, and looked more human then the other. She had short brown hair up to her shoulder, and piercing eyes of that of a bird. This demon was named Yume, and believed or not was one of the leaders. She might have looked young, but in demon years... she was more then 300 years old. Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who was now staring back at her blankly. He seemed pleased, and she felt it in her as well. Kagome eyed Naraku with sharp eyes, before standing up. And like a blur... she disappeared and reappeared next to her master.

"Now that is cleared... I hear that Onigumo is on the move again. Village after another, he kills and is trying to make a name for himself in the western lands. It is rumored... that he came from a clan that was destroyed a long time ago," said Onada, wiping away the meat juice on his hand.

_While they spoke about their stupid lands and enemies, I never took my eyes off of Naraku. He had angrily straighten himself up, but his aura was burning in rage. I understand he was humiliated, but he needed to made an example of. He drank his drink, but I could see in the corner of his eyes... he was up to something. I knew Sesshoumaru felt this as well, but Naraku was wise enough to know not to attack especially in front of the others. Just for a second I took my eyes off of him, when I felt Sesshoumaru's hand took a hold of mine. He was staring at them, and from time to time... he would caress them. He now had his head flopped on the back of his hand, but his ears were concentrated to the conversation. He didn't care if anyone saw the affection he was giving me, and the others didn't seem to care as well. We had the most twisted relationship in everyone's eyes..we both knew we could never be, but it had never stopped him from showing his wants. We were both destined to die by each others hands. I looked away from this, but I never removed my hand... and stood there protecting him once more. _

Inutaisho listened Yume's words carefully, but his eyes were watching the two. Such an odd human, to be able to understand and speak the demon tongue. She radiated of a strong warrior...almost to be mistaken to be a demon in the first glimpse. He knew his son felt more that lust towards the mortal girl, and was wondering if she would ever give in to him. It was fire that his son was playing with, and it might really by his downfall someday. If she only knew her past more, and not the reality that his son has whispered through her ears. Lies that Sesshoumaru constructed himself, so she may hate him... hate him so much that she may be blinded by it. So much hate... that the truth has been burned within the fire itself.

**(Garden in the middle of the main Hall)**

_This place held so much resemblance to what my life used to be. In our village just in the border of the western lands, I lived with my own family. My father was a great leader, no matter how much he used to punish me. My mom had passed away when I was still young, and there was my older sister Kikyo. I was mostly separated from the other children, and was always thought how to fight weapons. I never really thought of anything bad about it, because I was happy spending time with my father. We lived our lives normally, and I thought it was going to last... until the day my village was set on fire._

_"_Hey there Kags... I'm guessing my brother is off rutting again with females of this household if your are here waiting."

_This time Sesshoumaru was not with any female, but instead took off into his library. He wanted some time alone, after his father spoke to him about something. I was not there for the discussions, as Sesshoumaru ordered me to leave for a while. It must have been of great importance, if he wanted to be left alone with his father. I merely gazed at a single red tulip, and how beautiful it looked with its vibrant color. The garden was always taken care off, and thus it blossomed greatly. It was a huge place, with wood columns being twirled around with the vines of different flowers. What always caught my eyes though, was the huge cherry blossom in the middle of the room. It made me remember the tree that I took care of in my village, and it always made me feel at ease. There were some petals that slowly fell to the __ground, and it made soft layers on the ground. I gave a slow sigh, when I familiarized the friendly aura that sought out to me._

_"_It is nice to see you again Inuyasha. How does your training go?"

He just yawned, as he placed the bow and arrow in between them. He sat down, while rubbing the back of his head.

"It was o.k I guess. Hey can I ask you something?" he whispered, almost doubting if he should ask it.

_I raised an eyebrow, as I turned my head to look at him. He seemed tense, almost to the point where he didn't want to move his lips. I chuckled slowly, making him to look at me. I knew what he wanted to ask, and probably felt very foolish to talk about the matters of the heart. What was more interesting, was to whom he wanted to confess his feelings to. _

"You already know what I wanted to ask OK? I tried so hard to talk to her, but every time I do... I just stutter and look like an idiot. For example... in the archery room I almost hit a guard when she was explaining to me to concentrate on the target. Her voice … it makes me panic. Can you imagine how idiotic I look? Miroku had a blast, laughing his ass off when he sat there watching us," he muttered, as leaned forward and plucked a rose.

_I quietly just watched as he took one petal one by one, in a disappointingly way. I feel for him, but I don't understand the meaning of this word called love. I never gave my heart to anyone, and I grew up being thought how to ignore these weaknesses. Inuyasha grew up in a __more prevailing life style, and it was no wonder it was easy for him to be infatuated. And yet... I can not blame him... for the one he wanted to confess to was no other then my older sister Kikyo. Yes... she is still alive. She wonders these walls as one of the prayers and a worker... she was not to touched by anyone. If I remain dead in her life, then she remains alive and well. I could never talk to her, and even give hints that I still exist. I see her from time to time... in this garden tending to the flowers. Even if it was just for a glimpse, my heart is lighten to know she is well. _

"Kikyo is lucky to have someone like you in her life Inuyasha. I am sure she knows, you mean her well. Take your time, and do not rush... get to know her day by day. Be yourself, and maybe someday your time will be rewarded."

Inuyasha's doubts seem to disappear, as he looked up to the blue skies. His smile resembled of that of Kikyo's... so much hope and peace within them. A life that hasn't been dirtied by the reality, outside of these walls.

"I know this is weird... but every time I am with you... I feel like I can say anything I want. You always know what to say... it just to bad you work for my pain in the ass of brother. Do you think if life was more different... we could have talked more openly? I wish I could hang around with you more, and not only when my brother is busy rutting like an animal. Maybe then... I can finally see your face," he muttered, as he sadly turned his head towards her.

"As do I."

**(Night-Sesshoumaru's Chamber)**

_"_Father has ordered me to take my best men tomorrow... there has been reports of a rebellion uprising in the deep woods up to the north. You shall accompany me," Sesshoumaru commanded, as he loosened his tie.

"Rebellions... why does he worry about this one so much, when it isn't the first or the last that will come," Kagome asked curiously, as she stepped out of the shadow.

As he unbutton around his wrist, she could see in his eyes... he was hiding some information from her.

"Do not concern yourself with the reasons," he responded, as he finally took off the dress shirt. He was left with nothing but his black pants, and the golden chain that he never took off. He walked to his huge balcony, and opened them to let the air touch his face. The air was refreshing, and cool to the touch. There was something heavy within his eyes, as he stared up to the moon.

_I wanted to leave this beast be, but instead I walked up to him. I do not understand why I feel as if I wanted to be beside him. I stopped just beside a dancing sheer white curtain, and looked up to him. _

"What bothers you so much my lord? You shouldn't waste your energy thinking about those rebellions...if you want... I can carry this order myself."

_He slowly lowered his head, and then looked back to me. _

"So that you may be separated from me? Why fight me so much my raven?"

_We are like one... but he remains very much like a puzzle to me. Just when I thought I had figured him out... another door has been shut in front of me. He was the one that pushed me to hate him, so why does he ask me these kind of questions. These longing feelings that I all of a sudden feel radiating from him... was it even for me? I am here with him... but he seem so far away. Where … who are you searching for? Why do you show me these sadness behind your eyes? _

_"_I was merely trying to lift the burden you feel. You shouldn't waste your ti-"

Kagome's words were cut short, when he appeared right in front of her, as swift as the wind. She didn't even feel or see him move, and the last thing she saw was his hair falling down behind him. She looked up to him, and didn't say anything as he took off her mask. She heard it drop to the floor, and stared deeply into his eyes. His amber eyes, that burned with so much longing that she had never seen before. His eyes moved within hers, as he stared back into her eyes. They were full of curiosity, as the blue seem to calm his heart. The red that reminded him of the blood, that was spilled to save hers.

"That last vow that you took... never forget them," he whispered huskily, before he descended for her lips.

_As the wind blew... I returned the kiss to the demon that I had promised to kill someday. The last vow that I took, when I knelled before him. _

_**Reviews!**_

**SwKaguya: You all may be asking this question... "Is Kagome still a virgin?" **

**And the answer is Yes. Sesshoumaru can not touch her all the way, because if he did... well let me stop here. In the next chapter... you will know what happens whenever he tries to. Kagome is very confused to how she feels about him, but feels its only right that she hates him. She is reluctant, and yet she feels as if they are one. In chapter 2 of the story, their past will be revealed so it will shed more light behind the mystery. I'm not sure if I spelled anything wrong.. but if I did... please do include it in your reviews. I kind of type this story very past, because I wanted to get it off my chest. More of the characters will show in the next chapter as well... and I am going to spice it up more between the two main characters in chapter 2. Other than that... Hope you guys enjoyed it! XD until next time! **


End file.
